The present invention relates to apparatus for removing solvents from air.
When painting operations are carried out in spraybooths solvents are released into the air. It is necessary to remove the solvents from the air before the air is discharged to the atmosphere.
It is known to remove solvent vapour from air by passing the air through activated carbon beds. However, such carbon beds have a considerable resistance to the passage of air such that power is required to drive the air through the beds. It is also known to pass the solvent laden air through a mist of atomised absorption liquid which has an effinity for the solvent. Generally the absorption liquid is an oil, and considerable energy is required in order to atomize the oil sufficiently.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for removing solvent vapour from air which is effective and also has a low power requirement.